1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat recovering devices and more particularly pertains to a new heat recovering device that would utilize the heat provided from the exhaust of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heat recovering and cogeneration devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,128 describes a method and apparatus for recovering sensible heat from a hot exhaust gas. Another type of heat recovering device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,813 which describes an electric power generator using an exhaust source from an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,100 describes a waste heat utilization system that is useful for removing waste heat from fluids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,218 describes a system for converting waste heat into power. U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,957 describes a system that recovers of power from low level heat sources.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new heat recovering device that would provide a much higher level of energy efficiency than conventional furnaces, and other conventional systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new heat recovering device that would be relatively small in size so it could be utilized within a family home.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an electric generator including an internal combustion engine. The electric generator is electrically coupled to an electrical system of a dwelling. An exhaust conduit is fluidly coupled to the engine for venting exhaust away therefrom. A substantially airtight sheath is positioned about a water tank in a water heater. The sheath comprises a cylinder having an inner wall and an outer wall. The sheath has an upper wall attached to the outer wall. A sheath inlet has a first end fluidly coupled to the sheath and a second end fluidly coupled to the exhaust conduit. A sheath outlet has a first end fluidly coupled to the upper wall of the sheath and a second end is directed outward of the dwelling.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.